


Heat

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [136]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "I really hate the heat."





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/932029.html?thread=108803005#t108803005) at comment_fic.

"I really hate the heat."

Sam looked over to see Bucky splayed out in his seat, sweat beading on every inch of visible skin. "Guess you would, being the _Winter_ Soldier."

"Fuck you."

"Shut up, you love me."

Bucky grumbled, but he was obviously biting down on a smile. "Unfortunately."


End file.
